Daddy Issues
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Barry had fallen for Eobard's Harrison Wells, but he managed to protect himself from Earth 2 Harry. Now, he decides that HR, Earth19 Harrison Wells is too reckless not to give into. He doesn't question it either... fluffy/smutty one-shot that will probably grow. Barry needed some HR smut! Will HR have his own character tag? If not, I'll leave it as Harrison Wells 3
1. How Far Would You go to Stay?

**After watching the new episode with HR, those that don't know him, don't read unless you don't give a shit about ruining the new season. If you haven't seen it, bookmark this page then! XD For those that have… Enjoy!**

Something in Barry shattered the second Harrison Wells discussed or even mentioned the fact that he had to return home. Barry hadn't been included in the plans of finding another Wells either.

Being stuck in a mirror and all… But maybe if the team knew about his infatuation with the face of Harrison Wells, maybe he would have at least seen what the other Harrisons might have looked like. That much was obvious… He knew what they all must have looked like, with clothes and…without.

Barry swallowed thickly as he considered everything that had happened up until now. Harrison Wells was the only person he'd ever invited into his bed, but that was before he knew who he really was…Eobard Thawne.

How devious… That man was truly evil, but if Barry were honest with himself, he let it happen and once he discovered the real truth, it was hard to stop. Eobard was like an injection of heroin he couldn't quit.

So he didn't…but that ended along with the Eddie sacrificing himself. Barry said nothing as his world exploded into a million pieces. It felt like twisting glass inside his heart every time he looked at the pictures on his phone or at the autobiography he'd written.

So when another Harrison Wells came through the portal, Barry's life imploded, yet again. This Wells was nothing like his previous lover, he also had a family and Barry promised himself he'd never break that after the milestones and months they'd spent together. He let Harrison hold him when he lost control and cried over the loss of a man that wore his face like a mask. It was more than expressions and mannerisms. Something about him that could only be described as Harrison Wells seemed to fit everything into perspective. Barry knew he couldn't touch him, but he ached for it. After Jesse was rescued and the timeline was "sort of" fixed, he discovered there was an idea of a new Harrison Wells in an infinite number of universes available. Barry couldn't keep his excitement down. He understood how different their Wells from Earth 2 had been compared to his doppelganger, but he never expected someone so outrageous.

It was the first time Barry had seen another Harrison Wells shaking hands with…another Harrison Wells. He also had to force the idea of having two Wells in front of him on their knees away and maybe think about it later when he was alone.

"Hey there handsome!" He heard the other Wells say. Barry blushed silently in a corner. Being free from the mirror was relief, but he'd need a lot more relief after seeing the two meet. A nerve struck when he realized that Harry hadn't quite finished his sentence, but there was very little he could do about it. It was hard enough resisting the urge to hug him harder or lean in a little closer when he'd whispered something to him. But this other Wells they'd managed to "fish" for was again…another entity of Eobard Thawne. Barry swallowed thickly, considering if he'd ever fill that gaping void with this Harrison Wells for the 19th universe.

God he wanted to… this Wells was far more spontaneous and less-reserved than the other two and he was also probably trying a little too hard, which wasn't apparent right away, but after the bagels and secret research of what coffee they preferred, he had Barry at decaf. He liked the drumsticks and how HR tapped them on everything, maybe that was any indication of how he'd be in bed. Barry was num and quiet. It was after 9pm in the lab and everyone seemed to have a place to be and a date to be had. All except HR. For that, he was thankful. Barry had managed to eat the rest of the bagels, no calorie was ever truly wasted.

"Hey…" Barry smiled, causing Harrison to turn over his computer and chew his lip, almost like a puppy and desperately eager to please. Barry decided that no matter where this one would end up, he wanted this one….and nothing would stop that.

"Hey Bear, is it okay if I call you that? Do you want coffee? Because you know, I can't get enough of it because Blight took out the coffee beans on my Earth and all." He already talks way too much and isn't half as cold or calculating as either of his doppelgangers.

"Yeah sure." Barry just nods, uncertain of which question of his he was answering. HR turns and smiles wide.

"Because you know… I'll do anything if you just keep me…here. Please." He adds and unabashedly begs. Barry blushes in response and then can't stop the words coming out of his mouth like a sex-starved teenager.

"Exactly…how much would you do." He quirks a brow at HR. His familiar blue and devastatingly arctic eyes widen slightly and then his smile is all teeth, the genuine smirk reaches his eyes, like Eobard and he scoffs exactly like Earth 2 Wells. Barry can't help but gasp when HR unbuttons his vest and pulls his black shirt up over his head in seconds.

His novel is erotica… and only Barry knows the real answer.

Barry watches him with careful green eyes and tenses when he moves closer, the wooden click of his drumsticks sound almost as if they are charged with electricity. The next time they click against each other in his back pocket, it's deafening.

"How far?" Barry manages to ask, dares to…really and tenses. HR responds just as quickly when he closes the gap between them. Another smile and then a flash of teeth before his mouth is pressed harder against Barry's. The speedster's body flickers with a vibration, something he hasn't felt for almost a year. A keening sound bubbles from his throat when HR bites down. He's already at attention and even if he wanted to stop, there was no convincing HR otherwise. What he lacked in intelligence, he more than made up for with recklessness.

"Fuck." Barry whispers as he shirt is ripped. There's something like Eobard there, but he tastes different. Barry's hands grab at his shoulders for purchase. He lowers to his knees, slowly and leans forward.

"God, you're halfway there." HR mewls as he presses his cheek to the bulge in Barry's pants. More heat rose to Barry's face; he wasn't expecting HR to reciprocate such affection for something that he'd probably been too scared to ask Harry for. He'd only known him for a few days.

Barry gasps as HR pulls him free and spits in his hand. It's vulgar and so fucking hot. HR closes his lips over the tip and pushes himself closer to Barry. He gasps and clutches his hair in his fists. The rumble deep in his throat is almost painful as it passes through Barry's entire being. He tugs harder, irate by HR's lies and the ridiculous web of them he'd surely have to deal with the longer they worked together.

"Fuck!" Barry gasps and HR moans again, only this time he glances up with those brilliant blue eyes and Barry loses it. He yanks on his hair and thrusts his body forward, hard against HR's cheek with a wet sound. He vibrates for a second again and threads his fingers through his hair, knocking his hat off entirely.

"Hfff.." Barry almost stumbles back and sinks to the floor, ay eye-level with him. He looks wild with glassy eyes and swollen pink lips. Barry's gaze reaches his face and they stare at each other for a moment before he lunges forward and starts kissing him hard on the mouth, briefly tasting himself before he decides this might be going farther than he realized.

"S..stop." Barry pants, managing to yank himself away.

"Sorry, too much?" His voice comes out rugged and he clears his throat. Barry suddenly feels a wave of guilt wash over him. He'd been so selfish when he propositioned him. HR decides to talk now.

"I…I don't really even know if you're taken or not, but this…" He waves a hand between them frantically in that obscene way that he always does, which Barry quickly found adorable,

"is probably is a good idea to keep quiet about." He finishes.

"Y…yeah, probably." Barry composes himself and zips his pants back in order. He considers if HR was turned on by any of that, but decides it's probably best of he didn't stoke this 15 year long fantasy.

But he can see the firm seam of his pants, and Barry knows he's not leaving S.T.A.R. Labs anytime soon. His hands curl around the grey scarf and he weaves in around his hands, pulling gently while HR actually blushes at him. As devious as he was, HR had a soft spot and Barry managed to scratch the surface.

 **This started as a one-shot and I'm worried this may turn into another rager….Dear lord what is happening to me?! XD I believe in Harrison Wells and Barry together in every universe! Debating on making this a short muti-chapter fic.**

 **Sumptuous Day!**

 **Comment review below if you'd like to see what happens next! Barrison cookies for everyone!**


	2. Let Me Be Your Muse

**Barry can't keep his hands off of HR and discovers something interesting about him the other Harrison Wells before him didn't. He certainly isn't the same, but that doesn't stop Barry from making him his muse.**

 **This is dedicated to Flccc…**

The next morning, he's trying too hard again, making breakfast and maintaining the facility, unlike the other Wells. Barry realizes that he got everyone coffee again, a staple for most of their mornings. Barry didn't have the heart to tell HR that they weren't coming in today. The desks were immaculate. Barry hadn't expected that, but it became apparent that HR was not the genius he claimed to be during their virtual message the team received.

It was like cleaning up and keeping everyone happy was his ultimate goal if he couldn't aid them in the same manner his predecessors had. He also knew they'd been burned twice by the same man that he said he was. Barry was shocked when Cisco mentioned going through his stuff to vibe and find out who he really was, but they'd gotten caught. Trust was an issue now and they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Barry knew he wouldn't be in too much trouble, given the fact that the very same Wells had given him lip service.

"I guess trust isn't something you can find on this Earth." His tone was low, quiet, and so fucking lethal. Barry's heart thudded in his chest. He sounded like the past and he needed him…again.

It didn't take long for Cisco to head home, tail between his legs and feeling ashamed. Barry had felt like his nerves were on fire for the rest of the night. It kept playing over and over in his mind. He couldn't even look at HR. Of course he probably chalked it down to feeling pitiful or sorry for what he'd done…. _oh no…that wasn't the case at all._

Barry couldn't even look at him because he was afraid of what he'd do the moment he used that very same tone with him again. He was terrified because he couldn't control himself anymore.

"You'll have to do better than that." He hissed, low and dangerous. Barry felt his skin prickle, hair on edge. The way HR's voice melted him smooth to nothingness…He could only nod silently and clench his teeth.

"Can't really come back from that I guess." Barry snapped quickly. He watched HR's eyes widen and then narrow, just like Harry… _fuck._

Barry snorted a breath and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to say." Barry growled back, angry with what his voice did to him. He was livid and turned on so much he couldn't even make eye contact anymore. He shuffled his feet and turned away from him.

"I know it wasn't your plan." His tone softened.

"I want to stay. Let me be your muse." His tone went softer and gained that humorous edge Barry had quickly become accustomed to. He liked how hip and different he was from the others. Chains hanging off a pocket and the way he rolled up his sleeves, arm candy to stare at. Barry sucked in a breath and watched his arms tense and relax as he heard the familiar tak tak of his drumstick. Barry wanted it… _him…_ again.

"I know you want to stay." He dared to move closer,

and I want you to stay here too." Barry chewed his lip. HR nodded quickly and rested the sticks in his lap and sat down on the floor. Barry's hand reached out and sifted through his hair and then he ran his fingertips over the brim of his hat.

"I like this." He smiled and tipped the hat up and before he could move his hand, HR pressed his cheek against it, as if he needed it as much as Barry did. He pulled HR's chin and leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and explorative. Barry slowly slid to the floor and was face-to-face with him. He tensed when HR's hand pressed against his hip and slowly trailed lower, sliding into his back pocket.

"Oh God." Barry sighed and HR was scooting closer, running his lips along his jawline, his other hand pressing against the front of his pants.

"I have the feeling you have a history with the other ones before me." He admitted.

"Y…yeah, but only the first one. I know better not to repeat the mistake with the second." Barry admitted.

"Oh…and what about the third?" His voice went deep again, making Barry arch up into his hand.

"Who gives a fuck….I like that better." He smiled and curled his hand around Barry.

"Hff…" HR's grunt was hot against his neck and Barry quickly reached for his this time. He felt just like Eobard…the way his skin pulsed beneath his hand. Barry felt like it was a mosquito bite he could never scratch until now, he dug his nails into his chest, eliciting a gasp from the man beneath him. Barry straddled him and experimentally shifted his hips forward, watching HR's face twist in pleasure. He leaned in and kissed his way down and promptly removed his shirt and was already pulling his pants down. Barry eagerly opened his mouth and went down without warning.

"Fuck!" The obscenity left his mouth before he could stop it. Barry sucked harder, remembering when Harry would swear under his breath when he thought he was alone. HR rose slightly off the floor, panting and unable to keep up with Barry's quick mouth.

"I.." HR warned, and Barry pulled himself off with a pop noise and scooted forward, positioning himself perfectly in his lap. Barry watched his teeth clench as he sat down onto him, adjusting to his girth. Barry moved forward just enough for HR's eyes to roll back. He moved harder the next time and kept up in tandem with HR.

"You can be my muse." Barry panted and leaned in, kissed him hard then sucked on the soft spot of his neck. Blush spread over HR's cheeks as Barry bared down harder, searching for just the right…

"Oh…" Barry gasped, thighs clenching and he went faster. Barry pressed one of his drumsticks against HR's mouth until his teeth closed over it. He then grabbed his scarf, tightened it and surged forward, fucking him for all he was worth. HR's eyes watered slightly as Barry vibrated around him. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, slowing down and riding him slower, deeper… HR was writhing beneath him and locked his arms above his, holding him still and slamming his hips upward to meet Barry thrust for thrust. A mewl left the speedster as he relaxed and let HR take over. He kissed him over the drumstick, inhaling the stale scent of wood against his wet mouth. Barry felt his body seize up and HR's hands clamped over his wrists and push all the way inside him, staying there and growling through clenched teeth. He eyes slammed shut when Barry felt heat surge inside him and he knew he'd reached his limit and Barry pushed himself down as hard as he could. Nothing could describe what he'd just done except for the fact that he'd probably just taken HR's first time with a guy. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to fuck him too, but he knew when to reign it in and not push boundaries, maybe next time. A clink of wood against the tile meant he'd spat out the drumstick.

"Cigarette?" He asked, making Barry's eyes go wide as he was offered.

"Umm…maybe not." Barry suddenly was uncertain of what he'd just done, but he knew there was no going back from this so he took it.

"Here." He lit the spare cigarette between Barry's lips and leaned in with one of his own. He pressed the tip of his unlit cigarette to Barry's and sucked in hard, igniting his own. Barry felt heat rush to his cheeks when he remembered how his cheeks looked when sucked something else hard between his lips. Barry watched HR turn to the side and turned away from him. Barry was about to protest until he saw a tattoo on his shoulder of some kind of astral symbol he didn't recognize.

"Oh…" He reached out and touched it. He'd never touched one before and the fact that there were still so many things to discover about this Harrison Wells excited him. He wished he could get to know all of them. How greedy of him. Barry leaned close and rested his chin against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around his hips and he nuzzled him. A puff of smoke drifted above them. Barry quickly realized he couldn't stand them. He reached in front of Harrison's face and pressed his own cigarette to Harrison's mouth. He chuckled and slipped it between his teeth with the other one.

"You look ridiculous." Barry scoffed and he took a deep breath and blew a wave of smoke behind him, turning over so he was facing him.

"I'm keeping you, even if they have you leave. You can't tell anyone. I know you don't have anywhere else to go." Barry was adamant about keeping him for himself, even if the team decided it would be in their best interest to find a different and more intelligent Wells.

"Shh…" He pressed his finger to Barry's lips and put out the stubs of cigarettes on the cold floor.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in his ear.

"What if another one comes along and they like him better?" Barry couldn't stop worrying.

"Then you'll probably fuck him too." HR laughed out loud.

"Hey!" Barry swatted at him and he curled up closer and tickled him.

"Maybe I'll help." He joked.

Barry never felt such a relief of the truth leave HR's mouth other than asking to be his muse.

"I know if he comes back, you'll have him too, why not?" HR smiled and pulled his hat back on.

Barry had the feeling that HR was very…very right.

 **So this is another quick chapter that explores the HR/Barry couple. Hope you all like and enjoyed this. Maybe it's a side story, still uncertain to what it really is! XD**


End file.
